SlamDunk: 2ndGeneration
by fatdog
Summary: What would happen if All the characters in SlamDunk would get married and have children? What if they were all girls? So what? All I know is these girls no nothing but mischief and mayhem like their fathers! Please R&R!!!
1. I wish I Met you Sooner

QUOTE FOR THE CHAPTER 

_**"Life may lead to new and different paths, meet new people, learn new things. But this will forever remain true, wherever life takes me, I'll always remember the path where I've known you..."**_

_Ayane_ woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. "Ayane! Wake up!" _Haruko_ screamed. "I AM AWAKE! ARE YOU BLIND?" Ayane replied. She threw the pillow at Haruko. "Respect is the word Ayane. You are pretty much like your father," Haruko Said. "No I'm not. My father's a red headed monkey," Ayane answered. "Respect, or else," 

"Or else what?" 

Haruko grabbed Ayane at the ear. "Ouch! Stop it! It really hurts! Ma!"

"This is what you get, I'll let you off the hook but now, get changed!" Haruko shouted. Ayane changed into her uniform. "MA! Do we really have to wear skirts above the knee? Can't it be up to the ankle? Please!?!" Ayane asked. Haruko looked at her in the eye. "So it's a no, right _Jeemo_?" Ayane asked Jeemo, her dog. Jeemo is a Corgy with blue eyes. Jeemo is Ayane's dog guard. Like Hanamichi, Ayane always gets into fights. Like Sakuragi, Ayane is strong and mischievous. Like Hanamichi Sakuragi, she is hot-headed. Jeemo would protect Ayane like Sakuragi's army would do to Sakuragi. *BARK* Jeemo barked like he understood what Ayane said. Ayane ran to the table and grabbed her breakfast. "Bye MA!" Ayane grabbed her board and skated off. "How many more Sakuragi's can the world hold?" Haruko asked herself while waving to Ayane.

"Hi People!" Ayane greeted her friends. "Hi Ms. Record Holder," _Chichi_ said. "What record did I break?" Ayane asked. "The MOST DUMPED BY BOYS record!" All of her friends answered. She sat down and counted the boys that dumped her. "yonjuhachi, yonjukyu, GOJOU !" Ayane screamed. "No boy in the world likes me. I'm a hopeless fool," Ayane sank in her seat. She walked away going to her class with a broken heart. On her way to class, some guy stopped her. "You must be a basketball player," The guy complimented. "Your height is amazing, I bet your as tall as _Izanami_," The guy kept on complimenting. _He is a little bit taller than me. He is the cutest guy I have ever seen. I hope he likes me._ Ayane thought. "Who are you? Who's Izanami?" Ayane asked. "Oh yeah, My name is _Shigeharu_. And Izanami is Lukawa's daughter, one of the best players in basketball history and who are you?" Shigeharu answered. Like Sakuragi, she boasted all she could to get this guys attention. "I'm Ayane Sakuragi! Daughter of the red-headed monkey who studied here! One of the best players of the Inter-High Basketball history!" She said. "Then, you must be good at basketball. Why not try to join the Basketball club and cream Ryonan's Team like your Father did?" 

"I am about to but first, whare is class 3c?" Ayane asked. "Over there," Shigeharu pointed to the room near the corner. "Thanks!" Ayane said while dashing to the room. _ He likes me. He really really likes me!_ Ayane thought.

This is not a prologue. Pls. tell me the truth if my story is okey or should go down the drain.


	2. Just another Day

QUOTE FOR THE CHAPTER 

_**"My angel told me to prove my love for you. I shouldn't say it, I should show it. Then I told her "I already did". She asked me how, I simply answered with tears, "I let her go..."**_

At Ayane's class, it was already math time. As the teacher talks about the lesson, Ayane was daydreaming about Shigeharu. Her notebook was full of his name. "Sakuragi, Sakuragi... SAKURAGI!" The teacher called out. "Nani?" Ayane stood up. "Solve the equation on the board, and state your solution," The teacher answered. Ayane walked to the board and, "Hey! What are you trying to teach us here!?! These aren't numbers?!? These are letters?!?" Ayane complained. "This is Algebra Ms. Sakuragi!!! Don't dare talk to your teacher like that?"

"Your a teacher?"

"Why? What did you think I was?"

"I thought you were the cafeteria ladies' husband,"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Then why did you call on me?"

"Because you weren't listening!!!"

"I thought you didn't like me to talk to you?"

"Don't dare talk to me like that!!!!"

"You know I think teachers are the ones who should respect thier students," The teacher looked at Ayane. "If it weren't for us students, you pheasant's won't have any job because you have no one to teach, right?"

"Sit down Ms. Sakuragi," The teacher said while looking at the floor. "Whoa, I didn't know you could piss off teachers that easily," Chichi said. "How many times have I told you that that's how geniuses think and really, why should we solve for letters? If we do that, then what else is the use for numbers?" Ayane asked. "SAKURAGI!" The teacher screamed. "NANI?!?" Ayane asked. "Please listen," Her teacher told her. "Make me," Ayane told her teacher. "Are you pissing me off? Because I am already pissed off!" The teacher squealed. "I'm not pissing you off, I'm trying to make you piss in your pants... or maybe you already did. Yeah, you must be wearing diapers, huh?" Ayane asked. The whole class laughed. "I do not wear diapers!!!" 

"C'mon, don't deny the truth. Hey! I'm filing my own teacher for sexual harrasment!!!" Ayane said while her teacher held her collar. "NOW, LISTEN!" Ayane suddenly kicked her teacher in the groin. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"Don't ever mess with Ayane Sakuragi!" 

After class, the word spread quickly. While walking at the corridor, students talked about her. "Ayane? People are staring at us," _Yuumi _ told Ayane. "I told you geniuses are really popular," Ayane answered. A girl passed by and bumped into Ayane. "Baka! Don't you see a genius when you see one?!? Show respect!" Ayane shouted. "Do'Aho," The girl said. "What did you say?!"Ayane asked. "I'm wasting precious time with you, Idiot," The girl said and walked away. "Come back here, coward!" Ayane screamed. Yuumi and _ Tamika _ held her back. "Ayane! Why don't we.." Ayane punched Tamika in the nose. "Leave me alone!" Ayane ran after the girl that bumped her. "Are you okay?" _ Sasami _ asked. "I had worser punches.." Tamika said still holding her bleeding nose.

Ayane followed that girl to the gym. "Come back here baka!" Ayane screamed. "Ayane!" Ayane recognized that voice. "Shigeharu!" Ayane said. _ We're really destined for each other! Look, he's here and he called me! He so cute! _ Ayane thought. "_ Niyoko_! This is Ayane. She was the one I was telling you ," Shigeharu told the captain. _ He is even proud of me! _ Ayane's mind thought. "Looks like a simple minded red-headed monkey to me," Niyoko answered. "Excuse me, that's my father," Ayane said. "And she is really rude too," Niyoko told Shigeharu. Ayane got a ball and threw it at Niyoko. "BAKA! What did you do that for!" 

"I'm rude aren't I?" 

"I wonder why Aunt Haruko married your father if she knows that she is going to give birth to a rude red-headed monkey like you," Niyoko said. "I'm related to an ugly gorilla like you!?!" Ayane said in disbelief. "Whose an ugly gorilla?!?" Niyoko asked. "You. Why? Is there any other gorilla here? I don't see any other gorillas," Ayane said. "I would accept a monkey like you but only in one condition, tomorrow after class, you would beat me at basketball,"

"Race to what?" 

"All you need to do is score one basket, I should score Ten," 

"Your on and a gorilla is never smarter than a genius girl," 

"After class," Niyoko said while walking away. 

"What's her problem?" Ayane asked Shigeharu while scratching her head. He picked up the ball. "I guess I should teach you some moves before you could beat Niyoko. Follow me, I'll teach you a lay-up at the other gym," Shigeharu said. Ayane followed him.

"Well, you really can't beat Niyoko when your under the ring because she's taller," Shigeharu said. "Why not hit her with a dunk?" Ayane asked. "Impossible! No girl has ever dunked before without the help of a chair or ladder," Shigeharu said. "Ahh! Let's do a fake!" Shigeharu told Ayane. "I thought we were doing a lay-up?" Ayane asked. "You'll get the idea," Shigeharu said. "Uhhh... Actually, I don't" Ayane's last remarks. 

The third part will be up soon. I promise!


	3. Another Sakuragi Reincarnation

QUOTE FOR THE CHAPTER

_**"Why do you have to make me fall when your not even going to catch me? It hurt when you didn't catch me but it hurts even more to see you catch someone else... When I was falling,"**_

"I'm really going to beat that gorilla today," Ayane boasted on the way to school with her army (Don't forget Jeemo!). "How can you be sure? Gorillas are stronger than red-headed monkeys?" Chichi asked. "Think twice Chichi, gorillas are stronger but monkeys are smarter. And if you call me a monkey again, you'll end up like that gorilla," Ayane answered. "A... Sorry, didn't mean to. I really was just curious," Chichi answered. "Don't worry, I would never ever ever hurt a friend like you," Ayane told Chichi while pinching her cheek. "Stop it!!!" Chichi screemed. "Chichi, you know that nobody would ever resist those chubbilicious cheeks of yours," Yuumi said. "Hey Man! Lay off my diet!!!" 

"I didn't say anything about your diet. I just said your cheeks are chubbilicious," Chichi tackled Yuumi down. "Don't compliment about my body!!!"

"Geez, your so touchy, don't be such a softee," Chichi misunterstood Yuumi and slapped her. "Whose a softee?!?" Chichi asked. *BARK* *GRRRRR* Jeemo bit Chichi's skirt and pulled her away from Yuumi. "Jeemo is a real life saver, not like big softee over there," Sasami said. "WHOSE A BIG SOFTEE?!?" 

"Run!!!" Ayane screamed. 

_ Later that day _

"The game is about to start!!!" "Hurry! Hurry!" These are the screams you can hear in the gym of Shohoku. "Are you ready to be beaten, Master Gorilla?" Ayane said. "By a monkey like you? Never,"

The ball was given to Ayane. She ran to basket but Niyoko used one of her fathers trademark moves. "Flyswatter!" Niyoko screamed. The whole gym went crazy. Niyoko ran after the ball and shoot it. "Are you ready to give-up?" Niyoko asked Ayane. "Never," Ayane answered. This time, Ayane suddenly, when she recieved the ball, threw it to the ring. "If I can't attack under the ring, I'll do it outside the three point-shot," She said to herself. "Whoa, what wrist power! Wait, it's too strong!" One of the watchers said. The ball bounced of the board and right into Niyoko's hand. "Ha! You call that a shot?" Niyoko questioned Ayane. "Now, this is a shot!" Niyoko dribbled the ball to the inside and did a lay-up. When Niyoko was about to make her fifth basket, Ayane's temper was already up. _ I am being beaten by this untrained gorilla that doesn't know the difference between a rude girl and a genius one. Maybe I should, I know...hehehe_ She thought. As Niyoko got the ball Ayane tackled her down. "What are you doing?!? This isn't football!" Niyoko shouted. "I don't care," Ayane answered. She got the ball and ran to the ring and... "Ouch!" She tripped. The gym was filled with laughter. "Bad carma eh?" Niyoko said and got the ball and ran to the other side of the court. "Oh no you don't.." Ayane took off her shoe and threw it at the ball while Niyoko was doing the lay-up. "What was that!?" Niyoko questioned. "My shoe," Ayane answered. As the ball was nearing the ring, the shoe hit it. It bounced off the board and became a lose ball. Ayane ran to the ball while Niyoko ran to defence. Ayane did a fake and Niyoko fell for it. Ayane tried to do a simple lay-up but Niyoko was fast. She blocked it and got the ball. Ayane ran to defence but fell because she only had one shoe. Niyoko did a lay-up again. "Wait! Let me get my shoe," Ayane said. The sixth, seventh and eight were pretty tough for Niyoko. "I'm two baskets away from winning, are you sure you won't give up yet?" Niyoko asked. "I said what I said and that will be my answer!" Ayane answered. "Fine, just make sure you won't cry after I beat the stuffing out of you," Niyoko said. This is what really heated up Ayane. Again Ayane was wondering how to beat Niyoko. She faked a shot and Niyoko jumped high. _No girl has ever dunked before without the help of a chair or ladder._ Ayane remembered what Shigeharu said. _ Niyoko is pretty tall. Well, for the sake of getting into the club and getting Shigeharu's attention. _ Ayane thought. When Niyoko landed, she bent her knees. "Sakuragi Dunk!" Ayane stepped on Niyoko's shoulder which gave her a boost. Because of this, she had created a beautiful dunk. Niyoko fell down and Ayane was hanging on the ring. The ball was in and everybody couldn't beleive thier eyes. Everyone screamed. "Ayane! You did it! You beat Niyoko!" Shigeharu said. "Come down already,"

"Shigeharu?"

"What?"

"A little help please? I'm afraid of heights," 

"Sure," Shigeharu got a chair and Ayane went down. "Welcome to the club, Ayane," Niyoko said. "I'm in? YAHOO!" Ayane celebrated. "Don't be too proud, that was just a lucky break. And that was a foul," Niyoko told Ayane. "The Gorilla is just jealous she didn't win," Ayane whispered to Shigeharu. "

So that was the third part. Chapter four might be posted five days from now.


	4. It's Mitsui's Child!

QUOTE FOR THE CHAPTER

**_If I was given three wishes, I would never ever use my first wish on you. If I did, there would be nothing else for me to wish for..."_**

The next day while in practice, Ayane was boasting out loud on how she beat Niyoko. "I am a total genius!" She kept on shouting. "Gen-kei! Your late again!" Niyoko screamed. "Sorry, Professor Yuki wouldn't let me go unless I finish cleaning the lab," Gen-kei answered. "That's acceptable. What are you waiting for? Get dressed already. We are wasting valuable time," Niyoko told Gen-kei. Ayane went to Niyoko and asked her who was the new kid. "Well, she is our very own sharp shooter," Niyoko said. "What year is she?"

"First Year," 

"What's her whole name?"

"Don't know," Niyoko was already bothered by Ayane. Gen-kei went to Niyoko about to tell her something. "Hi Don't know! Heard your a freshmen! My name's Ayane, what class are you in?" 

"Uhh, first of all, I'm Gen-kei Mitsui. And I'm in class 1a,"

"1a?"

"Yup. That's what I said. 1a," Gen-kei said. "Now, Niyoko. I might not be able to attend practice tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"Family's going to Granma's, she died yesterday," Gen-kei answered. "I understand," Niyoko said. "Six rounds everybody!" Niyoko screamed. "What does Niyoko mean?" Ayane asked. "She means that we jog around the court six times in a row," One of them answered. They started jogging. On the third round, Ayane was pretty much tired. "How many more times should we go round?" Ayane asked. "Three more," Gen-kei answered. When they finished, Ayane was willing to sit so she sat down. "Hey! Nobody sits down after jogging," Niyoko told Ayane. "But Niyoko! My legs are aching! I'm all sweaty!" 

"No one cares, now, stand up. We still have some warming up to do,"

When the practice was over, they had a game between the Freshmen and the Juniors. Niyoko was referee while Miyuki recorded the score. The game started and the freshmen were leading by three points. "Yahoo! Gen-kei scores again!" Gen-kei screamed. Why in the world does Ruriko have to pass the ball to her? She could have passed it to me!(a/n: Ruriko is not related to any SlamDunk character) Ayane thought. When Ruriko was dribbling the ball, Ayane got it from her and kept on dribbling. "Hey! That's not a legal move!" Ruriko shouted. "Don't care!" Ayane answered. Ayane was triple teamed. "Hey! No fair!" She coudn't get inside the shaded area. She was forced to pass the ball to Izanami.Izanami cuts in and does a simple lay-up. After the game, the Juniors won by one point. Ayane was hit in the head by Niyoko. "It was your defence, Baka! Don't let your man get in! You could have won!" Niyoko said. "But she tripped me!"

"She didn't trip you! It was your clumsiness for goodness sake!"

"No it wasn't! It was because you were referee and you are totally blind! That was a foul ,BAKA!"

"Nobody calls me an idiot!" Ayane was hit again in the head. "Look here Ayane, In your team, only four were playing. You weren't concentrating at all. Your not even playing defence. All you want to do is get the ball, score and let the crowd cheer for you," Niyoko said. "It's because the vixen over there keeps hogging the ball,"

"At least I'm not like you, idiot,"

"What did you call me!?!"

"Do'Aho" Ayane tackled Izanami down. "Get off me monkey,"

"Never! It was because of you we lost! Your so selfish!"

"No, it was you. You tripped over your feet. Nobody does that but a dweeb like you,"

"Baka! Take that back!" Ayane punched Izanami in thne face. Izanami punched her back. "Looks like your trouble makers list is getting longer," Miyuki told Niyoko. "It's a good thing Gen-kei isn't like her father or we would be full of trouble making dorks now. We would never win with Ayane on the team. She has trouble on her side,"

"I heard that!" Ayane said and got up. She tackled Niyoko. 

"OUCH!!!" Niyoko shouted.

So I didn't do as I said. Sorry people. Too many school work. How do you like my 4th chapter? Are you guys even reviewing? I thought so...


	5. A Real Genuine Genius

SONG LINE FOR THE CHAPTER

**_"I want you to stay, never go away from me. Stay forever. But now, now that your gone all I can do is wait for you to be here beside me again. Why did you have to leave me? When you said that love could conquer all? Why did you have to leave me? When you said that dreaming is as good as reality?"_**

"Hahaha! You're totally toast with that Gorilla now, Ayane? Tackling her down like she was a dummy," Sasami said while laughing. "She was a dummy. She didn't see the foul. She's blind. She's pathetic. She thinks I'm a trouble maker. She is a big fat liar," Ayane answered. *BARK* Jeemo barked. "See? Jeemo even thinks she looks like Pinocchio," Ayane gave Jeemo a pat on the head. He liked it. "How does he know the way home? Is Jeemo psychic or something?" Yuumi asked. "Don't you know that geniuses are actually meant to be together no matter what they look like?" Ayane picked up her dog and hugged it. "Why does that thing follow us to school and go back to the house?" Chichi asked. "Duh, it needs exercise," Ayane said. "Does a smelly mutt like that have to follow every where we go?" Tamika reacted. Jeemo looked at Tamika. "Now you call him smelly. You love my dog before," Ayane replied. "Correction, I LOVED your dog. Now I think it is just another pathetic mutt,"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"He is not pathetic! He is a born genius like me!"

"The only genius part in you is that you could get into fights faster than the speed of light!"

"The only thing your good at is fixing yourself up! You couldn't even spell your name right!"

"So?"

"It means you are so slow learning that a slug has a higher I.Q than you, duh,"

"Nobody talks to me like that!"

"So? I don't care. I do have the to say whatever I want, It's a human right,"

"You finally absorb something in class, I congratulate you,"

"You too. You finally adapted something in class. For the first time, you back talk me,"

"If it wasn't for your mangy mu... Hey, where is Jeemo?" Tamika asked. "I think he ran off," Yuumi answered. "Jeemo! Come here boy!" Ayane screamed. Ayane was worried. Her dear friend ran off. "I hope he went home," Ayane told herself. Ayane's face dropped.

When they arrived in school, Ayane met up with Miyuki. "Why the long face?" She asked. "I don't know. I guess something's been taken away from me,"

"I didn't know you could speak words so deep,"

"That wasn't even deep," Ayane walked away from Miyuki. "Poor girl," Miyuki said. 

In class, Ayane was doodling in her notebook. Jeemo, where are you? She thought. "Sakuragi," The teacher said. "Huh? Present?" Ayane answered. "Pls. solve the problem on the board and no back talk," She nodded and stood up. She put in the numbers and tried to solve it at least. "Here," She gave the chalk to the teacher. "The answer is correct but the solution is wrong. How did you solve this problem?"

"It's how I solve the problem, that's how I am," she said while she was about to sit down. "Impressive," the teacher said. Ms Sakuragi might be a born mathematician. She might bring glory to Shohoku in math someday the teacher thought. "Ms. Sakurgi, I want to see you after school,"

"Sorry sir, we have practice today. I couldn't,"

"It would only be for a short while, you could still attend your practice,"

"OK," Ayane said.

After school, Ayane went to her teach's office. "What in the world do you want with an idiot like myself?" Ayane asked. "Your skills in Math are truly amazing,"

"?!?"

"When I checked your solution, it wasn't any other solution. It is one of the most complicated solutions I have ever seen,"

"?!?"

"You might be a mathametician inside. I just want to pull it out from you. You might even beat the others in the Inter High!"

"?!?"

"You might be an idiot but believe me you have talent!" Her teacher screamed. "Just get to the point please," Ayane said. "Every time Shohoku enters the Inter-High Math Competition, We are always an inch close to winning! This year, if it is alright with you, we have a chance to win. So do you want to train?" Her teaacher asked. "Why not? But I will only train on Monday mornings and I have to be exempted from Math homeworks,"

"It is a deal," Her Math teacher answered

I couldn't think of anymore quotes so I wrote the song line up there. Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chiharu

QUOTE FOR THE CHAPTER

"If I had the letters "HRT", I could choose "EA" to get HEART or "U" to get HURT. But I'd rather choose you and get hurt than have a heart without you..."

Ayane was already hurrying to the gym. Stupid teacher! Now I'm really in for it! Ayane told herself. Once she entered the gym, Niyoko's voice was the first thing she heard. "Where have you been? I need a good reason," Niyoko said. "My math teacher called me. She said I needed to attend a...uh..a...uhmm.... tutorial! I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to!" While Ayane was still pleading to Niyoko, a little boy ran in the gym. "Hideki! Why are you here?" Niyoko asked the little boy. "Big sister in hospital! Chiharu in hopsical!"

"Whose brother is that?"

"Chiharu's. She is another player you know,"

"No I do not know. What in the world does that mean?"

"Chiharu must have been in an accident. Hideki, why are you here?"

"Me was on the way to hospital with Daddy and me got lost! Me scawed! Me want Daddy!"

"How did the little guy find his way here?"

"Me smart good little boy. Me know Shohoku when me see it," Hideki said. "If he was a good boy, then why is he lost?" Ayane asked. Niyoko slapped her in the head. "Since your late, why don't you take Hideki to the hospital?" Niyoko requested. Ayane was still holding her head and nodded. "I'll do anything for an idiot Gorilla,"

"What did you say!?" Niyoko chased Ayane around. "Shigehawu!"

"Hideki! Why are you here?"

"Ayane gonna take me to hospital!!!"

"Why?" Shigeharu asked. "Dunno, I was lost maybe..."

"C'mon Hideki. We are going to miss the train!" Ayane ran away from Niyoko. She was still chasing her though. 

At the subway, Ayane was really pissed off. "Hideki please stop moving," She told Hideki. Hideki stopped and sat down. "What's the name of your sister? Again?"

"Chihawu. She play point-guard. She lightning fast and she good girl not like Gen-kwei's gwang,"

"How did Gen-kei's gang become bad?"

"Her gwang shot my sister. Good thing she wasn't hit in any majow owgan or anything,"

"How could Gen-kei's gang possibly shoot her when, Hey! How'd you know that it was Gen-kei's gang who shot your sista dear?"

"I was thewre,"

"Hit me with your story,"

"Me and Tachi were playing at the pway-gwound. Chihawu and Gen-kwei was supposed to pick us up aftewr class but they dint show up. Me and Tachi wewre cuwious so we went to see whewre they awe. We saw them in an alley. Gen-kei was in one side and kept talking about the wong things she did to that guy. I think it's her ex-boyfwiend maybe. Gen-kwei's ex-boyfweind, maybe,was howding a gun. I wemembew that the one holding the gun had bwown hair. He was tall and handsome. His long haiw covewred his face. He told Gen-kwei that she would wegret the day she was bown. When the man pushed the button thingy that makes the bullet go out of the gun, Chihawu threw hewself in front of Gen-kei and the bullet hit her instead. The gang wan away as fast as they couwd. Me and Tachi wan to hewp them. Chihawu was bweeding vewy badly. Gen-kwei told us to stay with Chihawu while she called the ambulance,"

Ayane was shocked by the story. "So where is Gen-kwie, I mean, Gen-kei?"

"She in hopsical with Chihawu," The train stopped at the station. "Let's go, Hideki," Ayane told the blue eyed kid. Hideki jumped out of the train. They had to cross the main road to get to their final destination. Ayane looked from left to right holding the little critters hand. She looked at Hideki and nodded. Hideki smiled at her with his eyes closed. When they crossed the road, Hideki suddenly let go of her hand. Ayane kept walking because she thought that Hideki was following. *SCREECH* The sound of a truck. "HIDEKI!!!"

"Where am I?" The red haired girl suddenly opened her eyes. "Hideki!" Ayane hugged him as to what happened. "Why did you stop walking? You couold have died,"

"I saw a coin. It was shiny and vewy attwactive," Someone opened the door. "Hideki! I've been worried sick! Don't you dare to that to daddy again!" Hideki ran towards the muffin haired guy."Daddy! Ayane saved H ideki's life! She good girl," The man took a closer look at Ayane. "Are you, by chance, related to Hanamichi Sakuragi?" He asked. "Yah, he's my daddidudes," She answered back. "So, you might be like your father. Simple yet idiotic,"

"I AM NOT... ouch," Ayane held her arm. "So you were brave enough to push Hideki out of the trucks way. Good for you that you didn't get any broken bones,"

"Daddy good pwayer. Just like Chihawu,"

"Wait, your Mr. Miyagi right? Where's the Mrs.?"

"She never came back the night I let her go," Ayane just looked at him. "So where's Chiharu? Heard she'd been shot,"

"Not to worry about that girl. Here's the bullet found in her body," Miyagi pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Ayane. "She won't be able to play for at least two weeks. Too bad. That kid loves basketball," He said. "C'mon Hideki, Chiharu might be wondering where I went,"

"Bye bye, Ayane!"

Three minutes after Ryota exited the room, Hanamchi came in. "Another accident. Why do you always get into them?"

"Uh... Let's see. Yeah, because yor my father! Duh... Where's mom,"

"You are going to be dead once you arrive home. She's been worried sick when the doctor called our house,"

"Why didn't she come?"

"Maybe it's because she passed out,"

"Dad, did you see Jeemo?"

"Actually, it was strange but he didn't come home today. Maybe he's lost. Don't worry, we'll find him tommorow," A tear fell from Ayane's eye. Hanamichi wiped it with his hand. "How could we find him tommorow when I'm confined in the hospital for two days?"

"I'll find him for you. I promise," Hanamichi kissed Ayane in the forehead and left the room.

Real Thanks to sLL. If you didn't read the quote, then try looking at my reviews. It's there, I promise...


	7. I've Been Hit by A Truck

QUOTE FOR THE CHAPTER

"I have a problem and I don't know what to do. I've lost my teddy bear whom I love so true. Days are long I can't sleep at night. I need someone to hug so tight. So I ask this from you. Will you be my teddy bear and allow me to love you to?"

Ayane woke up in her hospital bed. She saw some food already placed beside the bed and some books. "Does everyday have to be homework day?" Ayane buried her face in her pillow. "Ouch!" She cradled her arm covered with bandages. "This is starting to piss me off," She told herself. She got up and went to the window. She opened the window and felt a breeze touch her face. She kinda remembers the time when she and Jeemo went up the roof. Man, did Haruko clobbered them to death. "Ms. Sakuragi!" 

"Nani?" The tall girl replied with a blank face. "Pls. stay in your bed. We wouldn't want you to get hurt even more now do we?" The nurse asked Ms. Math Genius. Ayane walked back to her bed and sat down. Looking at her homework, she suddenly wondered who brought them here. "Ms. Nurse Lady? Just a question but who brought my homework here?"

"Just your father. He said that these are all math. Well, enjoy," The nurse lady just took a check-up on her. "Open your mouth," Ayane opened it. "Good. Well, I'll be seeing you later for another check-up," The plump nurse wiggled her way out the door. "Wait, did she say Math? Curse you Proffesor! I thought we had a deal!" She screamed."Ohmigosh, Ms. Sakuragi? What happened?" Ms. Plumped asked. Ayane shook her head and whispered, "Nothing mam," As the nurse went out the door, Ayane disobeyed her and went back to the window. She really likes the view. The birds flew by and there really isn't much traffic at the main road where her accident happened. She saw Shohoku, yet it was very small. 

Ayane walked out the door and strolled through the main hallway. She did try to hide from the nurses from time to time. She did play a few tricks on the doctors. These jokes are going to get her into the biggest trouble she'd ever imagined unless she doesn't get caught. She saw the mic alone. She also took the doctor's directory. "CALLING DR. TAKEICHI, PLS. REPORT TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM IMMEDIETLY," She screamed on the mic. Ayane saw the announcer coming back from the restroom. She hid in the closet. "Excuse me mam but Dr. Takeichi isn't even here yet," A janitor said. "But I didn't even say anything," The two wondered how. They both reported it to the guards. Ayane ran as fast as she can, if you want to be specific, walked as fast as she can, back to her room. She went in the room and locked the door.

Another one of her jokes was knocking on the door of other patients and making them open the door. Kinda like the game Ding Dong Ditch except that there is no doorbell to ring. After how many knocks, she comes to a door with Chiharu's name on it. Like Hanamichi, she just opened it. She saw a girl laying in bed with brown hair cut halfway between her neck and her collarbone. She was reading a Science book. She was pretty short but not very short. To her right side was Hideki, the world's most adorable nightmare. Hideki stood up, ran to Ayane and hugged her. "Chihawu, this is my seyvlew,"

"Hideki, it's saviour," The girl corrected her brother. "Nice to meet you. Why won't you come in?" Chiharu said. Ayane did as she said. "I thought you were shot. There isn't any wound I see,"

"Oh... It's because the shot mark is right here," Chiharu lifted her loose shirt and pointed to it. The shot was at her left side and not much damage was inflicted. She looked quite well after an overnight stay in the hospital. "Cool, you have a basketball ring. I am so very jealous,"

"Who said nobody gets bored after two weeks in solitary confinement?" Ayane chuckled to Chiharu's joke. "Just one question, how come your reading your science book when you aren't going to school for at least fourteen days?"

"Come to think of it, I never even thought of it before. Maybe I was just to used to my dear mothers way," Chiharu said and looked out the window. "I know this is not nice to ask but, how did your mother vanish?"

"It was that night. Dad, as usual, was cooking dinner for no reason. When he told me to buy something at the grocery, mom told him that she would do it. After that, she never came back," Suddenly, tears fell from Chiharu's eyes. "Don't wowwy, Chihawu, mommy still awive! I pwomise,"

"Don't you know that promises were meant to be broken?"

"No. Promises were meant to be done because in this wowld, bwittleness only applies to solid thingys,"

"Whoo, you got a smart kid up you sleeve," Ayane told Chiharu. "And the best one ever," Chiharu hugged the nightmare. "Ms. Sakuragi! Why are you here?! You'll get hurt! Come here," The plump lady pulled Ayane bye the ear and shoved her in a wheel chair. "Let's go," The plump lady pushed the wheel chair all the way to Ayane's room. 

"Now, Ms. Sakuragi. Please do as I say and stay put," Ayane just nodded. As the plump lady went out the room, Ayane again stood up and look out the window. She saw her homework and went to it. "Five pages of non-stop Math. What next? English? This is to much. I can't take it," She told herself. She looked in the mirror and imagined a few things like a certain someone hugging her. *KNOCK KNOCK* Ayane stood up and opened the door. "Hi, Ayane! My sistew wanted to give this to you," Hideki handed a letter with a small box. This is what the letter said:

Ayane,

This might be the first time I'm writting to you but the story about my mom, please don't tell anybody. Not even Gen-kei. If my dad finds out, I'm totally toast. I heard you had a dog, well, that is what Hideki said a while ago. Bye, gotta go this ballpen is running out of in...

"That's all? I despise ballpens!" She broke her ballpen into two. The ink spilled on her shirt creating a smudge on her shirt. "I DESPISE BALLPENS!"

"Sakuragi! How naughty can you ever be?" The nurse said from outside the door. "Naughtier than you could ever imagine,' Ayane told the wind. "What did you say Ms. Sakuragi?"

"Nothing," Ayane smiled with mischief in her eyes.


	8. A Letter From Him

QUOTE FOR THE DAY

"Take me in your arms as you say goodbye. Pls. wipe the single tear falling from my eye. Don't feel sorry for you've done no crime. Just say "I Love You" for the very last time"

Ayane was out of the hospital. She still had her abdomen bandaged. "Dad! Did you find Jeemo?" Hanamichi's smile turned to a frown. "Actually, this is all we have found," Hanamichi took something out of his pocket. Ayane burst into tears. It was Jeemo's collar shredded into pieces. "This can't be. Dad, tell me this isn't true," Hanamichi nodded. She burried her face in Hanamichi's chest. "He was my best bud," She whispered. "Don't worry, we'll buy you a new one,"

"No other dog would replace the one I just lost, dad," When they reached the car, Ayane refused to go in. "Can't I just die in the hospital?" She asked her dad. "Ayane, get in the car,"

"No,"

"Get in! You moms worried sick!"

"I don't care! If I live a life without Jeemo, I'd rather end it!"

"Get in!" Hanamichi threw her daughter inside his car. "We are going home! If I hear another word from your mouth, you won't be able to see your friends again, ever!"

"I have no frieinds!" Ayane screamed at Hanamichi. Hanamichi was stunned. 'No friends? Who is she kidding?' He thought. "Okay kid, where do you want to eat?" Hanamichi smiled as he started the car. Ayane looked curiously at her father. "Anywhere,"

They arrived at their humble home. "Ayane! How are you?" Haruko hugged Ayane. "Mom! I missed you! Any homework for me to do?"

"Yes but don't stress to much. I made the bed for you already so after you do your homework, you can go to bed," Ayane nodded and ran to her room. She looked at her table and saw the notebooks stacked. She opened the first one and noticed a letter sticking out of it. She opened it and read it.

Ayane,

Hope you recieve this letter! I don't know why your nutty math proffesor told me to bring all this here. He even told me to copy some notes for you! My hands are pretty tired now. By the way, you missed practice for at least three days? That's okay. Maybe Niyoko would understand. Yeah and Izanami wants to know if your still interested on that one-on-one challenge you challenged her the other night when you were in the hospital. Okay, Sayenara!

Shigeharu

'He wrote to me!' Ayane tried to keep her voice down. She did her homework as fast as she can. She wanted it to be tomorrow already. She wanted to see his face. When she was about half-done, she already scribbled his name all over her notebook.

"What in the world is monkeynucleosis? I don't think there is such a word!" She kept thinking and thinking but she just gave up. "This would be fun," She scribbled something down on the notebook. "Wait till the teach sees this baby,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Ayane was running towards school."I'm late I'm late I'm late!" She kept saying over and over again. When, she reached the gates, she was sweaty all over. She looked around a bit. "Ayane!" She lightened up. "Hideki!" She looked at the gate and there was the kid monster of the century. "Hi, Chiharu!" Ayane waved at Chiharu and carried Hideki after that. "I thought they were going to confine you in the hospital for five more days," 

"My dad didn't want to. Besides, I'm okay already. Imagine, one day in the hospital cost dad three thousand yen," Chiharu giggled. "Ayane!" Gen-kei's voice reached Ayane's ear. "Hey, how are you?" Gen-kei hugged Ayane. "Chiharu! I thought you weren't going to school today?" 

"Well, I am. So, it's been a long time!"

"Yeah," Gen-kei let go of Ayane. "Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't--"

"That's okie with me. No need for sorries. If that jerk gets in your way again--"

"Ayane Sakuragi will be there to kill him," Ayane continued. They both giggled. The bell rang. "It's time to learn!"

"Gen-kei! Keep your voice down!"

"Chiharu! Don't do that! You know I love to learn!"

"Love to learn?" Ayane looked at Hideki. She picked him up. "Now, I hope you learned a lesson from that truck accident, okie dokie?"

"Okie-dokie!" Hideki nodded and gave Ayane one final hug. She let him go and waved good-bye. Miyagi was waiting in his car. "Hideki, what took you so long?"

"Daddy! I go to school to learn things! And I just learned a lesson!"

Very sorry for the long-time-no-update fever! 


End file.
